Frankenstein: Redemption of Deucalion
by monkeybuttmomma
Summary: What I think should happen if there were to be a Book 6. This is based off of Dean Koontz's Frankenstein series-not the original Mary Shelley book.


_**This is a work in progress...and my first attempt at this. This fanfic is what I think would make a good next book in the series: Dean Koontz's Frankenstein. I own nothing-I just love the characters! This is following Book 5 of the series**_.**_ Please review-any comments appreciated!_**

"What do we name him?" Michael asked Carson as she lay there holding their newborn son. Carson had been in awe of her little son so much that it didn't occur to her that the name they had picked out, James, certainly didn't fit the baby. Michael quietly said, "How about Leo?". He continued on, stammering, "You know, Leo-lion, Lion-" "Deucalion" Carson finished. "I think it's perfect."

Carson was slowly settling into the life of a mom of two. Scout just adored Leo-and tried to help out with him all the time. To the point Carson wished Scout wasn't so helpful. They had all just sat down to dinner-Chinese take out-when suddenly there was a glow of light. As in the past, Deucalion seemed to appear from no where. "Congratulations on your son." Deucalion said. As both Carson & Michael's jaws dropped, Carson whispered, "Oh no. He's not back is he? No, no, no!" Deucalion just smiled and said, "No. Victor is never coming back." He looked puzzled for a second, and said, "I was sent back. I am not finished with my redemption.". He sighed-a strange sound from such a huge man-and said, "I had to come back. There is something I haven't done." Michael said, "Any idea what?" Deucalion said, "No. But I will be helping you two with your work while I search for my answer."

Almost a year later Deucalion was still looking for his answer. Carson mainly stayed home with the kids or did busy work at the office. She hated missing out on the chase, but she knew she had to play it safe for her families sake. Michael & Deucalion were out on a case when what Carson assumed was a young woman came into their office. "Can I help you?" she asked. Carson eyed up the woman-she was wearing torn, dirty clothing, one shoe, and her hair was unwashed and hanging in her face. She was immediately on alert when the woman raised her head. Black eye, bloody nose and split lip all spoiled what would have been a beautiful face. Carson pulled her weapon and quickly locked the door as the young woman collapsed to the floor. She whipped out her cell and called Michael, "Get here NOW."

In the time it took her to turn and reach for the first aid kit for smelling salts, Deucalion had transported himself and Michael to the office. Michael was prepared for action, thinking his family was in trouble. Deucalion saw the prone body on the floor, and walked to her. "What happened?" he asked softly. "No idea. She walked in, I asked if I could help her, and she passed out." Deucalion brushed the hair from the woman's face and gasped. Michael & Carson exchanged a glance-in all of their time with the big man, they had never seen him surprised. "Take her to the hospital. She has been raped and beaten. I will be back when I can.", and with that Deucalion turned and disappeared.

"What the fuck?" asked Carson. "Right now he isn't our worry. We need to get her to the hospital." sad Michael. He called for an ambulance. Once there, the EMT used smelling salts to wake the woman up. She couldn't answer any of his questions save one: Her name is Hope. The EMT told them which hospital they would be transporting the woman to. On the ride there, Carson asked, "What happened to Deucalion? He seemed totally lose control when he saw her face." "Maybe he saw who did that to her and went to take care of them? Who knows." Michael said. "No, this was different. It was like he recognized her."

Deucalion was up on the mountain in the snow. The cold didn't bother him-he barely felt it. He was working feverishly to regain control over his emotions. Emotions he didn't know he had. When he saw the woman's face, it was as if a rush of memories came flooding back all at once. The woman looked like someone from his past. Was it his past-or the past of one of those whom he was made of? He felt something-it made his eyes tear and his chest hurt. It wasn't love like he had for Carson, Michael & their family; or for Erica and hers; or the countless others who had recently come into his life and helped him. It was something more. He was so distressed by what had been done to the woman...he had immediately found the man who had hurt her and had ended his rampage on others like her. The man, one Mr. David Keef, liked to hire prostitutes and then steal their cash, rape & beat them. Twice he had murdered the working girls-a fact he cared little about. This enraged Deucalion to the point that he couldn't stop himself. He simply broke the man's neck and left him dead on the floor along with the pictures he took of the other prostitutes he killed. Deucalion was trying to find his peace, but he could not. He knew he had to go see the woman in the hospital, yet there was something else he was feeling-another unaccustomed sensation-fear. For a rare moment in his life, he was unsure how to proceed.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Carson roared. The small unassuming doctor stood his ground, "Unless you are next of kin or police officers on this case, I can not give you information on my patient besides she is in stable condition." "Can we talk to her?" Michael asked, trying for civility. "When she wakes up, I can't stop her from allowing you in. It's her choice." the doctor allowed. "Fine. We will wait." Carson & Michael had left Scout & Leo with Erika, Addison, Jocko & Chrissy. Something wasn't right, and they wanted the kids somewhere safe. Michael was on the phone with Scout now. "No honey, Mommy didn't shoot anyone. Yes, we are fine. You are just taking a little vacation with Aunt Erika, remember? Yes, Mommy & Daddy need some alone time. Love you and give your brother a kiss." Michael chuckled as he hung up. "She's a great kid." "Well, she has a great mom, what do you expect?" Carson replied. "And her father isn't half bad either." "Thanks, that makes me-" "Excuse me, Miss Shaw would like to talk to you." the nurse said as she popped her head out the door. As they both stood up, the nurse said, "She has experienced extreme trauma in the last 48 hours. Please do not say or do anything to upset her." The nurse left the room, and Carson and Michael entered. Lying there in the hospital bed was Hope. Michael murmured, "She looks like she went a few rounds with a mixer." "Not now." hissed Carson.


End file.
